List
Opowiada Marta the Writer: Pewnego dnia drużyna- Ja, Ins, Sweet, DizzY, Wyjca, Nieogarnieta, Slender, Jeff, Marcus the Suicide i Roześmiany Jack- bawiła się na imprezce u mnie w domu. Miałam pewne wątpliwości, czy zapraszać tych dwóch ostatnich, bo oni ciągle się kłócą, no ale musiałam. Maruś jest moim pupilkiem (no co, w końcu sama go wymyśliłam), a bez Dżekusia nie ma prawdziwej zabawy. Około dwudziestej trzeciej zabawa zaczęła się rozkręcać. DizzY, Wyjca i Jeff urządzili sobie konkurs, kto wypije więcej wiśniówki, Slender leżał już nieprzytomny pod ścianą, Marcus podrywał Nieogarnietą, ja z Jackiem grałam w grę (nie, porzućcie wszelkie swoje skojarzenia z tym gościem) o jakże wyszukanej nazwie Dupa Biskupa. Zaś Ins i Sweet oddaliły się w nieznanym kierunku. Po północy Jackowi znudziła się gra. Maruś też stwierdził, że bajerowanie Nieogarnietej nie przynosi rezultatów (cóż, może przyczyniły się do tego odwrócone pentagramy, które miał wyryte na rękach). Obaj sięgnęli po wiśniówkę. Alkohol zaszumiał w ich głowach i spowodował kłótnię. Byli już zmęczeni i mocno podchmieleni, więc te docinki nie były najwyższych lotów: - Twoja stara sra do gara. - A twój stary to wp*dala. - Nie bądź taki hardy! Zapomniałeś, kto cię wtedy podpalił?! Jeffrey usłyszał tylko to ostatnie słowo, więc podbiegł i zapytał: "Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Ktoś podpala? Ale czemu BEZE MNIE?!". Ale Marcus nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i odparował: - To może sobie też przypomnij, kto cię wtedy rozerwał na strzępy swoją mocą, hm?! Jack chyba nie miał nic do powiedzenia, więc odparł Marcusowi, który miał trochę pobrudzone usta tortem: - Wytrzyj sobie wargi. No, jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze trochę. Kiedy Samobójca wyczyścił usta do końca z klejącego się kremu, Jack skwitował: - O, bardzo dobrze. Masz już czyste. To teraz bez krępacji możesz mnie w d*pę pocałować. Oczy Marcusa zalśniły dawno niewidzianym, niebezpiecznym szaleństwem. Żeby zapobiec jakiemuś nieszczęściu, zawołałam: - Wojna na żarcie! - Taaaak!- wykrzyknęli wszyscy z radością. To była wojna na śmierć i życie. Za kanapą okop mieli: Ins, Sweet, Slender, Jeff i Jack. W przedpokoju mieliśmy my: ja, Nieogarnieta, Wyjca, DizzY i Marcus. Była to rzeź. W powietrzu latało dosłownie WSZYSTKO. Początkowo tylko jedzenie (zmarnowaliśmy całą lodówkę), później ubranie z mojej szafy. Raz w powietrzu pojawił się nawet nóż Jeffreya. Wrogowie przechwycili go. Uznali ten nóż za zakładnika. Mieli nas w garści. - Oddajcie... ten... nóż- wysyczał Jeff.- Radzę po dobroci. A jak nie, to zaraz położę was spać. - Niby czym?- zaśmiał się Jack.- Może widelcem? Jeff rzucił się na nich. I chyba faktycznie doszłoby do bójki, gdyby nie to, że przez okno wleciał kamień. Jak zawsze czujny DizzY chwycił swoje RPG i chciał go roz*dolić, ale na całe szczęście Ins powstrzymała go. Kamień był owinięty w jakąś kartkę. Było tam napisane: Hahaha! Salai jest ze mną, durne dzieciaki! Jeśli chcecie ją jeszcze zobaczyć, musicie wykonać trzy zadania. To jest mój warunek. Jeśli na niego nie przystaniecie- wszystko przepadło. Idźcie natychmiast do lasu. Tam będzie kolejna instrukcja. Tylko szybko! __________ Następna część Pozdrawia Marta the Writer Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta [[Kategoria:Opowiadania]] Kategoria:"Opowiadania" Kategoria:Collabowe opowiadania